


E.T.

by Jennawinky



Category: Maki-Haruta
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennawinky/pseuds/Jennawinky





	E.T.

E.T.-水果姐  
—————————————  
牧的吻是多么炽热。

冰凉的手指轻轻抚过春田的脸颊，牧的眼神像是要把春田一件一件地拆吃入腹，融为骨血。

随即吻上春田的嘴唇，轻含着对方的唇瓣着迷地厮磨了一会儿，又用牙齿轻轻啃咬。听着对方急速的呼吸，无一不透露着对自己的渴望。

牧的眼睛亮得像是蕴藏着火苗，他的手从春田的衣摆钻进去，有一下没一下地抚摸着春田的腰背，指尖色情地留连肌肉的线条。被吻得迷迷糊糊的人瞬间像是被静电触及，全身酥麻地瘫软在牧的怀里，嘴唇无意识地微微张开。

春田的口腔很快被牧的舌头攻占，色情地仔细扫过每一部份，然后卷起春田的舌头吸啜。

春田想，牧的吻是多么让人心动。冰凉的手指划过自己身体的每一部份，指尖与肌肤的相互交汇，留下了炽热酥麻的触感

酥麻的不只是身体，而是春田日渐沦陷的一颗心。  
—————————————————

春田知道，牧是从遥远的行星误入地球的外星人。降落的地点恰巧是在春田的家，因此两条本应永远也不可能相遇的平行线偶然交接了一起。

本是不同世界的人类，拥有不一样的DNA、甚至体温也不一样。可是这样有着这么多不一样的他们却跨越了千万个光年来相爱。

他们就像是最普通的情侣，会约会逛街，会一起做家务，牧也会亲手下厨学习去做他最爱的炸鸡。情到浓时也会接吻做爱。

每一个夜晚他们都在床上激烈地交缠，互相感受彼此的体温。

 

“唔.........”春田紧咬嘴唇，努力地不让自己的呻吟声漏出来，体内被撞击的力度又快又狠，有别于常人尺寸的阴茎偶尔磨擦到肠道深处最敏感的那个点。春田被快要灭顶的快感弄到脚指紧缩，他闭着眼睛，更加用力地咬着下唇

“春田桑的嘴唇都快被咬破了，我可是会很心疼的。”牧低声说道，他伸出舌头舔舐着对方敏感的耳垂，撞击的速度变得缓慢起来

春田睁开眼睛，感受着牧的唇离开了自己的耳垂，唇瓣磨蹭着脖颈，时不时用牙齿轻轻啃咬，接下来是自己的乳头，被牧吸啜得又痒又痛

突然，牧一个大力的挺进，硕大的肉棒前端狠狠碾过甬道深处最敏感的点，春田终于忍不住发出难耐的呻吟

“春田桑，你的声音真好听。”

春田泪眼迷濛，双手紧紧抓着牧的肩膀，极致的快感几乎要将他灭顶。牧拿下了春田放在肩膀上的手，十指紧扣。交缠的两只手其中一只无名指上戴着银戒，散发着银色的光芒。

和爱人结合原来是那么快乐，彷佛身处在云顶之上，畅快淋漓地游走。春田最爱听到牧在自己身上驰骋的时候发出的喘息声，总能让他陷在爱人亲手编织的欲海中无法自拔

就这样一辈子在一起吧，永远不要分离。无论是留下来，或者把我带入你的世界，我都愿意。

快感一波接着一波，牧插入春田湿润甬道里的阴茎又涨大了一圈，抽插的力度和速度开始加大。耳边是牧粗喘的呼吸声，穴口与肉棒的结合处都是彼此的体液，被剧烈地抽插成白沬，肉体的撞击声和淫靡的水声此起彼落

牧，让我染上你的爱装满你的毒吧。

“创一。”牧低头亲吻着春田红肿的嘴唇，在爱人的唇舌间呼唤了对方的名字，随即把浓厚的精华全都射在甬道的深处。

春田在牧的身下达到了蚀骨的高潮

他紧紧地贴住牧的身躯，眼角凝聚着激情的泪水，喃喃地说

“不要离开我。”

———————————————  
春田睁开眼睛，初晨的阳光从窗外渗透进来，他张开一边的手，细细抚摸着旁边的空位，无名指上的银戒散发柔和的光芒

 

今天是他爱人消失的第365天。

（完）


End file.
